Babysitting Blues
by Dementedqueen
Summary: Twilight sparkle is put in charge of babysitting her cousin and things go terribly wrong Nothing belongs to me except maple, wink and stroodle


Twilight sparkle was put in charge of babysitting her little cousin Maple leaf he was two years and such a cutie but quite a devil. "Hi Maple," Twilight said cheerfully. "Twligh," Maple said with a big grin on his face. "Are you sure you can handle him?" Aunt stroodle asked. "Oh yes of course he's no trouble at all," assured twilight, "he won't be any trouble at all." "Alright well if you need us just give us a call." "Don't worry I will." Aunt stroodle smiled. "Bye aunt stroodle and uncle wink." "Bye twilight have fun with maple and remember if anything should happen-" "don't worry I'll call." Twilight closed the door behind them and turned to her baby cousin, "so what would you like to do?" "Toys!" Maple replied. "Well alright," twilight went to the toy box and grabbed a few toys for him. She smiled as she watched him enjoy himself, soon she became very thirsty and went into the kitchen to make herself a drink. When she came back her cousin was nowhere to be found. "Oh no where is he," he said frantically searching the room, suddenly she heard his voice above her say "twiligh," she looked up. "Hey how did you get up there?" She laughed. "Okay now it's time to come down." Maple remained hovering. "Alright I'm going to talk to three and if you don't come down by then, i'm going to come up myself and get you 1,2,3" just as she said three Maple started to circle the room twilight side and flew up she chased maple around the room they knocked over various objects finally she caught him and brought him down then observed the damage. "oh no we clean up or stroodle and wink will be mad at us." Maple just stared at her blankly and said, "hungry." Twilight hesitated. "fine I'll make you some to eat then will clean up the living room now what would you like?" Maple again gave her a blank look. "How about malt-o-meal?" twilight said, Maple made a sound that may have meant "Yes please," "well alright then I'll make malt-o-meal." She was finished making it she gave it to him. maple took about three bites and then threw it down. "Eat it, please?" She placed it back on the high chair. But Maple threw it down again. "No," he said. She did the same thing one last time but Maple took hooful and threw it at her and she became very angry. She thought about calling but then she decided against it. 'I can handle this maturely,' she thought. Despite this she did a very immature thing and threw a handful back, this meant war! in just a few short minutes they had a full out food fight. Next thing they knew there was a knock at the door. "What now?" Twilight thought bitterly. She opened the door. "Oh hi Apple Jack," Twilight said. "Hi Twilight I brought you an Apple pie." Apple said cheerfully. "oh um nows not a very good time," that's when a bit of malt-o-meal flew and hit apple jack, she got very angry. "Oh it's on now, she said darkly but playfully. Shortly after there was an all out food battle that consisted of apple pie and malt-o-meal. soon stroodle and periwinkle came home to see their house in a mess. "What went on here?" Stroodle asked sounding angry. Suddenly Twilight burst into tears. "Im sorry I don't know what happened one thing lead to another and the next thing I know it was like this." "Hey it's alright don't worry About it, your just not cut out for babysitting, just help us clean up and everything will be alright," Aunt stroodle said. "Y-you mean it?" Twilight sniffed. Aunt stroodle nodded in assurance.

(Cleaning Montague we find Twilight cleaning the counter in the kitchen in preparation of her short realization monologue)

'I learned something today, I cannot babysit, but that's okay because I have more time to do other things, like hang out with my best friends or help out at the bakery, and that's okay, and even though we wrecked aunt stroodles house, it was one of the best days of my life.

**A/N I realize that strudel was spelt wrong, I wanted to make it unique and wink is short for periwinkle, sorry for the confusion, also, during the last part I wanted to make a joke about shows that have a specific scene ending with a monologue, I really hope you guys have enjoyed my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it :D **


End file.
